Never steal from piartes
by HolyShitIt'sOozing
Summary: Alfred made a big mistake by robbing one of the most well known pirates around Captain Arthur Kirkland. Now he is forced to be part of his crew in order to live, but he knows that he has to find a way to escape.Along the way Alfred makes some discoveries,and sees that not everything in the world is just black and white! UKUS
1. Chapter 1 big mistake

**Thank you all for clicking on this story hope you enjoy it. :3**

**Summary: Alfred made a big mistake by robbing one of the most well known pirates around Captain Arthur Kirkland. Now he is forced to be part of his crew in order to live, but he knows that he has to find a way to the way Alfred makes some discovers,and sees that not everything in the world is just black and white! Alfred, now conflicted, must choose whether to help Arthur achieve what he wan'ts or go back to his brother, leaving Arthur. **

**Category: Romance, adventure, drama, and somewhat fantasy.**

**Warning: UKUS yaoi not M rated well not yes anyway. Side-pairing Prussia x Austria, but it's hardly there if you don't like Prussia x Austria the skip that part it's a small part only nothing important.**

**Chapter 1: Big mistake**

Captain Arthur Kirkland scowled as one of his crew members told him that someone had stole from his ship and damaged it as well. _Damn bloody fuck, they probably stole the amulet! _thought Arthur as he ran to see the scene of the crime. He noticed the amulet was indeed stolen. "Who the hell!" he yelled furiously. His crew flinched. They hated it when their captain was like this; he acted like a woman on her rag that would shoot you if pissed off.

Alfred was laughing so loudly that he could probably be heard all across the ocean. Not that he gave a shit. He was drunk celebrating his, let's say, victory in robbing-the-"Britannia Dragon"-without-being-caught. It all started with a drunk dare and his hate for pirates.

His friends, Gilbert and Mathias, had dared him to rob the ship they randomly picked, so he did. "Kesesese, I can't believe you actually did it!" said Gilbert, with his signature laugh. "You could have gotten killed, especially since you robbed pirates!"

"Ya well, I guess the stupid old pirates were no match for the heroic me," said Alfred, only a little drunk now.

"Hey don't get to full of yourself, you just lucky. You know how dangerous pirates can be.." said Mathias. "If I were you, I'd be shitting my pants right now. It's so easy for pirates to kill," he said, shuddering at the thought of pirates coming to hunt his friend down.

"Hey whatever what's done is done. I should have killed them, if only I wasn't so drunk," said Alfred, his hate for pirates rising. "Besides I did nothing wrong! It's not like the pathetic thieves need it. They're probably out robbing some more right now." Alfred huffed.

"Well ya, it would have been better if you had only stolen because you lost all of it," said Matthias, slightly amused with his friend's stupidity."Hey it was an accident!" said Alfred defensively. "Ya okay sure, but you also caused damage to the ship. I don't know why. Wasn't it enough stealing from the pirate?" asked Mathias, amused with all this. "Well it was just minor damage." -laughs- "No biggie, just a hole in his ship. The pirates deserve that and more!" said Alfred laughing slightly nervously. Matthias could be such a downer sometimes . _If I can't kill them at least I could do that! _Alfred thought.

"Plus, if anyone deserves to be hunted by sucky old pirates, it's you guys!" Alfred said pointing at his friends. "Us? Why us? We didn't do anything," said Gilbert and Mathias at the same time.

"Hey, it was a drunken dare. We didn't think you would actually do it!" said Gilbert. "You didn't see me go and kiss Roerich's girl when you guys dared me to."

"Ya, cus you were too busy kissing Roerich!" said Alfred. He and Matthias cracked up while Gilbert growled and shoved Alfred, causing him to fall off the barrel he was sitting on. "Owwie. No need to be violent with the hero," Alfred said as he got up.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Gilbert, looking at a golden amulet hanging from Alfred's pocket. "Oh this? This, my friends, is the only thing from the pirates I didn't lose," said Alfred, grinning at his accomplishment of not losing it. He put the amulet around his neck. "Don't I look sexy?" He commented and took off, waving goodbye, when Gilbert and Matthias started throwing empty beer cans at him.

Alfred was getting closer to the small house he and his brother lived in. He got closer and, outside, he saw some guys tormenting his little brother. _Not again. Why don't they just leave him alone! _thought Alfred. People always picked on his brother just because he was a shy and quiet; his brother who would never hurt anyone or anything. His little brother, who he swore to protect, was getting tormented by those assholes. Not on his watch! He charged at the guys, ready to fight and protect his brother, just like he always did.

He punched one of them in gut and kicked another one in the face. He was a pretty good fighter. He kept fighting, hearing some bones crack and groans of pain. "What the hell you assholes, never lay a hand on my brother!" He yelled angrily. What he didn't know was that they were pirates. The captain walked up behind Alfred and hit him hard on the head with his pistol.

Alfred fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a man in a funny looking suit towering above him. "Take him away, what are you waiting for move you useless dogs!" said the captain.

_Alfred ran toward his house, racing against his brother. Well, it was hardly a race considering Matthew was way, way behind. Alfred was about ten, and Matthew was about six. Alfred reached his house, and he walked in. There he saw his parent's lying on the floor, blood everywhere. He also saw a bunch of rough looking guys, who he found out to be pirates, trashing his house. Alfred hid, but they spotted him. They grabbed him and pulled him. Alfred kicked and tried to break free, desperately swinging his arms and legs, but it was of no use. The pirates just laughed cruelly at his failed attempts to break free. He felt completely useless and was scared of what they were going to do. One brought his sword to his throat and…_

-_**SPLASH-**_

Alfred shot up, woken from his bad dream with wide eyes. "What the hell!" He shrieked, turning to the person who threw a bucket of water on him.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake," said a roughed up looking guy in a pirate accent. T_ypical. _"Ya well, no shit," said Alfred, annoyed to be woken up so harshly. "Aye, the captain will be here to deal with you any moment now," said the man chuckling. Alfred was about to comment politely on how he did not give a shit about the captain, but then he heard footsteps coming from above the place he was currently in. He didn't know where he was exactly; his mind was still fuzzy from the assault.

Alfred heard footsteps and turned to see where they were coming from; walking in was the captain, or at least he thought it was the captain.

The mad had a black hat with a giant fluffy white feather, lying on top of his messy blond hair. He had a white shirt with a cravat, a pair of black pants being held up by a brown belt, knee high boots, and, on top of that, a long red elegant-looking coat. In short terms, he looked badass. His eyes were piercing green but, holy shit, his eyebrows!

Alfred almost burst out laughing but kept it as a snicker. "Well good to see your enjoying yourself before I kill you," said the captain in a cruel dark voice enjoying how quickly Alfred's expression changed to fearful. " W-what!" stuttered Alfred, completely scared.

The captain brought his sword to Alfred's neck. It was so close; Alfred gulped. "Now before I kill you, where is the amulet!" The captain demanded, pressing his sword closer to Alfred's neck.

"Uhh" said Alfred. _What is this scary bastard talking about! _The captain's eyebrow twitched. "The amulet, idiot! The one you stole from me! Where is it!" Alfred then pulled the amulet from under his shirt. "Umm I lost everything else," he said, scared the pirate would kill him. The captain snatched it away from him. _Thank god this idiot didn't lose this. It's much too important to be lost, especially now, _thought the captain.

"Thank you, but now it's time for you to die." Alfred's eyes went wide. _No, I can't die. Mattie, what will he do without me. _It was true. Alfred had taken care of Mattie ever since his parents died, and well, he might have made Mattie a bit dependent on him. _I don't regret it!_

"Wait!" Alfred yelled; the captain held his sword back. "What!" He snarled. Honestly, why was he even stopping for this idiot! "please don't kill me!" damn he hated how much this made him sound un-hero like but now he didn't have a choice. "I would do anything!" said Alfred he was begging which is something he hardly did.

"Oh, like what?" asked the captain, amused. _Hope he doesn't think I'm actually listening. _"Uh, I could work for you!" said Alfred even though he hated the idea of working far a pirate, he had no choice. "Oh really, what could you possibly do on my ship." asked the captain, losing interest in the conversation.

Kiku knew the captain wasn't really listening to Alfred, and normally, he would let his captain do as he pleased. But Kiku sensed something about Alfred; he knew he had to step in and save him.

"Um captain. I don't mean to interrupt, but he could be of some use. He did prove he was not weak when he fought off some of the crew, plus the crew is tired. We could use him to repair the damage he caused to the ship," said the Japanese man.

"You really think so Kiku?" asked the captain with a questioning expression towards Kiku. He was unsure that the brat who caused damage to his beautiful ship could be of any help. Kiku nodded. "Very well I trust you." his attention turned back to Alfred. "You hear that scum,you get to live." Alfred sighed in relief. The captain grabbed Alfred by the shirt and looked at him with a threatening look in his eyes. "If you so much as do one thing like try to escape, I will kill you and enjoy doing it!" said the captain in a voice that sent chills down Alfred's spine. Alfred nodded, not really meaning it; he was going to get back to his brother and nothing could stop him. Not even this bastard.

"Good. Now that we have that established, allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain Arthur Kirkland, one of the most feared pirates in all of the seven seas," stated Arthur proudly. _Arthur Kirkland, _that name sounded familiar. _Oh shit, I just robbed Arthur Kirkland, a pirate my whole town fears, and now I'm working for him! "_My name is Alfred F. Jones," said Alfred, shaky now with this new found fact of who the captain was.

"This is Kiku, my first mate. You will be sharing a cabin with Jack. He will show you around the ship. Tomorrow you will start to work." He and the other crew members left the room, leaving Alfred alone with another man. "Hello mate. I'm Jack, and apparently, I'm in charge of showing you around the ship," Jack said with an accent Alfred thought was similar to the captain's British one, only slightly different. "Okay. Sure, but will you untie me first?" Alfred asked. The ropes had been bothering since he woke up; he struggled with the ropes on his hands and feet. "Oh right." Jack pulled out a knife and cut the ropes.

The ropes left marks on him. _Shit, it hurts. _He rubbed the marks the ropes left on his wrists. "Okay, so for now we should get some sleep. It's going to be a hard day for you tomorrow." Jack motioned for Alfred to follow him. Alfred had just barely noticed it was dark outside. _Damn ,how long was I out? _Jack led him to a small cabin where there were two hammocks.

"Well, here is the cabin you and I will be sharing," said Jack, sending a smile to Alfred. _Fan-fucking-tastic. _Alfred laid on his hammock. _Don't worry Mattie. I will get out of here. _Alfred closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Waky, waky," said Jack as he flipped the hammock Alfred was sleeping in. Alfred fell with a large thump. "Ow! What the hell!" _Sheesh. What climbed up his ass and died. _Alfred thought, getting up and rubbing his head. "Good morning there mate," said Jack, smiling all smug. "Yeah, yeah whatever," Alfred said, annoyed. "Well, I hope you're well rested because the captain has a special job for you," said Jack, looking annoyed that he always has to get up this early in the morning. _Special job? I wonder what that could be, _thought Alfred with a confused look on his face.

Jack and Alfred walked through the deck where a bunch of men were working on the ship cleaning or doing nothing. Alfred recognized some of them. They were the men he had fought with; they glared at Alfred through their injuries. Alfred just smirked.

"Okay, so you will have to fix that." Jack pointed to a hole made on the side of the ship. "Captain's orders not mine." _Oh shit I did that? Oh well, how hard could it be to fix that? I did build a house for me and Mattie. This shouldn't be too hard._

Oh how wrong he was. Apparently fixing the ship was a lot harder when it was moving, and the captain thought it would be entertaining in doing so. "Shit, I almost fell." Alfred was currently hanging from a rope on the side of the ship trying to repair the damage he had caused and trying to not fall into the deep blue ocean.

"Fuck, what did I ever do to deserve this!" He cursed at the sky. _Really. For that tiny mistake I did, I'm being punished like this?! I'm a good brother; I work hard for me and my little brother! Why, why, why? _Alfred thought in frustration. He was so lost in thought and frustration; he didn't even notice when Jack came over to help him. "Hello mate," said Jack, interrupting Alfred's thoughts. "Oh, it's just you. What are you doing here?" asked Alfred.

"Oh, I just came to see if you needed any help, you know. It's so boring doing this by yourself; thought you could use someone to talk to." Jack gave Alfred a warm smile. Alfred smiled back. _How nice. It is boring down here. Well, boring and fucking tiring, _thought Alfred scooting over a bit for Jack. Jack and Alfred were telling jokes and repairing the damage (telling jokes more though). They got to know each other better, and Alfred came to the conclusion that Jack was not like he thought all pirates were. _Who would have thought!_

Arthur walked by and heard laughter coming from where Alfred was supposed to be working.

"Jack, I thought I said for you not to help him!" Arthur growled. He wanted Alfred to do this by himself, and he knew Jack would try to be nice. Arthur wanted to teach the insolent brat, that had caused him trouble, a lesson, but Jack being nice wasn't helping. "Oh right captain, sorry," said Jack, going back to the deck, mouthing a bye to Alfred with an apologetic look on his face.

Alfred was pissed. _What the hell! Why did he do that? What a jackass. _Oh well, at least he was almost done. Then he could go to sleep. _Stupid pirate!_

Alfred finished just as the sun was setting. He was beyond tired; he had to get some sleep and fast. He made it all the way to his room without getting stopped by anyone.

He entered the cabin he was sharing with Jack to find his cabin mate clutching a bottle of rum and rambling on about something barely understandable. Alfred laughed at this and decided just to let Jack be and go to bed; this was probably not the first time he was like this. Alfred wondered how a nice guy like Jack could be a pirate; he looked too nice to kill anyone. But then again, appearances lie, and if he has to kill Jack in the process of getting back to his brother, then so be it. He was going to get back to his brother no matter what.

Alfred thought and thought, but he couldn't come up with any sort of plan to escape! Alas, he gave up for the night and drifted to sleep, hoping tomorrow wouldn't be that hard.

**Ok so I had posted this once already but I took down to fix it well I had only posted the first chapter but still so if you reviewed once review again jk! but seriously… Woot! Finished wow that was a bitch to type how do people that do like over 1000 words do it!? Anyway I have prewritten this and all I need to do is type so basically this is old and I'm a bit iffy with the writing but I can't change the whole chap. Pirate fics need more love when it comes to ukus/usuk so I'm trying to contribute So if you leave a review no flames mkay those are unnecessary and will be used to burn some junk I have in my room, remember only constructive criticism.  
**

**Edit: i now have an awesome beta to fix all my grammar mistakes FUCK YEAH! anyway yay!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mattie's journey**

Once again Jack flipped Alfred's hammock over causing Alfred to fall. Jack was a happy guy, but in the mornings, he was really bitchy; Alfred took note on that.

Today, Jack was going to give Alfred a tour of the whole ship. _This is great! No back breaking work. Plus, I can see if the ship has anything useful for my escape. _Alfred saw two small boats. _Perfect. _The boats were just like the stereotypes he imagined a pirate ship would have. The deck was full of pirates working swabbing the deck, moving crates they probably stole from merchant ships, and making sure the sails were in good condition. Alfred also noticed that the ship was dark and its sails were ripped, which meant it was probably really fucking scary at night… Well, at least it gave him more motivation to get the hell out as soon as possible.

The crew ignored him for the most part, which was good because Alfred didn't want to get in any fights. He needed to save his strength; God knows what crazy plan he'll probably come up with to escape. The only ones who were friendly and actually talked to Alfred were Jack and the first mate Kiku.

"Hello," greeted Kiku politely, even though he is a pirate. "'Sup. I'm Alfred, and thanks for saving my ass back there. I really owe you," said Alfred enthusiastically, grateful Kiku was friendly. Kiku just smiled and thought, _Alfred-san is kind of loud; it must be a European thing._

Another person who wasn't a complete ass to Alfred was a guy named Tony. Tony was introduced to Alfred, along with the rest of the crew, but they started to talk when Alfred and Jack had to join him in cleaning the deck.

"Fucking limey captain." Tony hissed when he fell. Alfred laughed at the name for the captain. "The fuck you laughing at!" Tony blushed out of embarrassment for falling and anger for the laughing Alfred. _How dare that bitch laugh at me? _"Heh, heh. Fucking limey," said Alfred, still chuckling.

Tony's anger disappeared. "Oh ya, the captain a fucking limey." said Tony. "Ya, I fucking hate him," said Alfred. "Ya, me too. He's a limey bitch." Alfred agreed, even though he had no idea what a limey was.

Tony, Alfred, and Jack continued to swab the deck and make jokes about the captain (mostly by Tony and Alfred since Jack didn't want to disrespect the captain).

"And his eyebrows! They're like two dead caterpillars or like ink spilled on his face or.." As Alfred continued comparing the captains strangely big eyebrows to a variety of things, he failed to notice Tony's and Jack's scared faces, shaking their head for Alfred to stop talking. "Uh...what's wrong guys?" Alfred asked and laughed nervously at how weirdly his two new friends were acting; he turned around to see the captain looking at him with a glare hard enough to kill.

"What about my eyebrows, boy?" He asked in a dangerous tone; Alfred turned to Jack and Tony for help. Tony and Jack got their mops and started to quickly mop, acting like they had nothing to do with anything, whistling. Alfred eyebrows twitched . _So much for counting on them for help!_

Alfred turned back to the captain scared of what would happen next. He laughed nervously. "Nothing. It's just that your eyebrows are huge. I-I mean, that's not what we were talking about!" _Damn, why don't I know when to shut up; I didn't mean to say that!_

"Oh really?" Arthur forgot that he was irritated and enjoyed the nervous look on his cute little prisoner. Seriously. Even if Alfred thought of himself as big and bad, he was just so amusing and almost cute to the captain. A new smirk formed on the captain's face while he decided whether he should scare the brat more or just let it go.

He went with torturing the boy a little more. He stepped forward and grabbed the teen by his shirt collar and brought him close to him. "Please try to remember just who you are talking to. Remember, I am the captain, and you...you are nothing. If I wished for you to be thrown overboard or for you to be pierced by my sword, then it shall be," said Arthur, still smirking sadistically. "Got it." Alfred laughed nervously "Right, got it," he said uneasily and with that said, the captain released Alfred. He then yelled at the others, who had gathered around to spectate, to get back to work.

Not needed to be told twice, the crew got back to work in a flash.

Alfred turned and looked at Jack and Tony who were still pretending to mop. "Geez, guys. Thanks for the help back there. I don't know what I'd do without you," said Alfred, sarcastically sneering a bit. Seriously. He would have stood up for them, but then again, that was just him and his hero complex, which was going to kill him one of these days if he's not careful.

Jack, being the first out of the two to speak, looked down at the ground in embarrassment and shame. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's just that the captain scares me. I mean, you are pretty lucky. I don't know why the captain has shown you so much mercy. Other people who get on his bad side meet their doom rather painfully; captain is not one to be messed with, and he gets mad pretty easily. So it confuses me. Why he hasn't killed you yet or, at the very least, put you in the prison chamber and tortured you?" Jack looked at Alfred then realized what he had said "A-ah. It's not that I want any of those things to be done to you. It's just that this is unusual for the captain," said Jack waving his hands nervously, hoping Alfred didn't take the wrong way.

Tony noticing Jack's nervousness stepped in "Hey, that is true. Seems like the limey bitch has gone soft or has taken a liking towards you." said Tony said the last part suggestively, then fell into a fit of hysterics for his own joke.

Alfred blushed at the joke and shot a glare at Tony for implying such an awful thing. "Not funny Tony." He shuddered at the thought of the captain. _Seriously, did I get lucky? Judging by the way Jack and Tony talk about the Capt., he seems to be a real monster with a temper, but I shouldn't worry since I won't be staying on this shitty ship for long._

Matthew got up from the ground with a pounding headache from when he was dropped by those bastard pirates. "A-Alfred!?" He said, fear and worry evident in his voice. _Oh god, they took him. They took Alfred, and it's all my fault._

Tears threatened to escape his eyes. Pirates had just taken his brother, the only person he actually cared about every since their parents died. As much as he wanted to cry until Alfred came and held him until he stopped, he knew he couldn't. He had to be strong; he had to get Alfred back.

That was going to be hard though. You see, Matthew had always depended on Alfred to take care of him. Since Matthew was always so quiet and shy, people often seemed to forget about him or pick on him, but Alfred was always there to save him and play "hero".

Now Alfred was gone, Matthew was set on getting him back, but to do that he was going to need help…

"Gilbert," said Matthew, knocking softly on Gilbert's door. No answer. He knocked again, harder this time, still no answer. Then muffled voices came from a shack next to the house caught his attention. Matthew, then, walked over.

"A-ah Gilbert. What if we get caught-ahh!" _Roderich? _"Don't worry Roddy. The awesome me has this covered. Kesesese~." _With Gilbert? What are they doing in there? _To answer his question, Matthew opened the door, though he wished he hadn't.

Inside, Gilbert was straddling Roderich, whose shirt was off and face was tinted red. Gilbert was kissing Roderich's chest but stopped and looked up at Matthew.

"Ah! Alfred's little brother...er...Matthew, right? What-what-what are you doing here?" Gilbert asked, blushing out of embarrassment for being caught. Matthew was also turning a lovely shade of red and looked down at the floor, his bangs covering his face.

"U-uh Gilbert, I need your help. It's something important," said Matthew, still refusing to look up. "Uh, could you wait outside for a while then?" Gilbert shifting impatiently. Matthew nodded and closed the door.

Gilbert came out and so did Roderich, buttoning the last few buttons on his shirt.

"Okay! So what do you need with the awesome me?" Gilbert grinned while Roderich rolled his eyes. "Well you see…" Matthew then told them the whole story of Alfred being kidnapped while the other two listening intently. "So you see, I need a boat to save Alfred."

"Wow, so pirates really did come after Alfred's ass!" Gilbert said laughing. Matthew scowled at Gilbert for not taking this seriously.

"Gilbert, please stop being so immature. This is serious. Can't you see he misses his brother?" Roderich also scowled at Gilbert. "Please Gilbert, I need your help. Alfred...he means the world to me; I can't lose him." Matthew looking like a kicked puppy.

"Aw fine. The awesome me will lend you a ship if you let me bring Matthias and Roddy along," said Gilbert, still aw-ing at Matthew. "What!?" Roderich exclaimed. Did Gilbert even ask him if he wanted to go?

_This is great! With more people, I can have more help in getting Alfred back, _thought Matthew, his eyes shining with happiness. "No! Gilbert, I will not go; that is final!" Roderich crossed his arms and huffed. Matthew's attention was brought back. "But Roddy! Think about it! We can spend more time together without your psycho fiancé bothering us!" Gilbert explained with a pleading face.

Roderich looked away. "Fine." he muttered. Gilbert fist pumped the air. "Kesese~ awesome! Now, let's go find Matthias," said Gilbert, grabbing Matthew and Roderich and dragging them to Matthias by the hand.

Gilbert knocked loudly on Mathias's door. Roderich would have smacked him for being rude, but then again, he knew how Matthias was too.

"I'll get it!" Matthias yelled to his cat and ran towards the door, crashing into it. He quickly got up, opened the door, and smiled "Why, hello Gilbert!"

"Hey Matthias, want to come with us to save Alfred's ass from pirates!" Gilbert asked excitedly, blunt and straight to the point.

Matthias looked confused, but then his smile reappeared. "Sure!"

"Great! Let's go." Gilbert lead the way through the dirt road to the docks. W_ow, that was fast, _thought Matthew.

They got to the docks, and Matthew was trying to figure out which one of these giant beautiful ships was Gilbert's. "There!" yelled Gilbert, pointing. They all turned to the direction in which Gilbert was pointing, but then they all wished they hadn't.

"What. Gilbert, that's the ship!?" Matthias started to roll on the ground with laughter. "Ya. I admit it's a bit small but-" Gilbert started but was cut off by Matthias "A bit small? That thing is puny, old, and in terrible condition oh and-oof" Gilbert promptly punched Matthias in his stomach before he could say anymore.

"As I was saying. Sure, this ship might not be the best of them, but it's still awesome enough to sail. Plus, it's not like anyone else would let you use their ship for free!" shouted Gilbert.

_That's true... Okay, then this is it. _Matthew got aboard the ship. "Let's go then," he said, trying to sound brave as his knees shook like crazy. _Can't show fear._

"That's the spirit Mattie!" Gilbert patted Matthew on the back and almost caused him to fall. "Okay everyone! We have everything right? And by everything, I mean weapons," Gilbert said. They all nodded. Matthew had his father's sword from when he was in the navy. Matthias had a giant ax he brought with him from his homeland, Denmark. Roderich had a small knife Gilbert insisted he bring with him. Gilbert himself had brought along two swords, a small knife, and three pistols.

"Okay! Let's get ready to set sail and-" Gilbert was interrupted by a loud bloodcurdling scream. "Gilberrrrrrrrrrt! Give me back my fiancee!"

"Oh shit it's Elizabeta! Hurry Matthias, set the sails!" yelled Gilbert, looking frantic. _Shit! The crazy woman is catching up, and she has her pan with her! _Gilbert shuddered at the many times she had hit him with it.

Elizabeta was catching up really fast, and she was real furious with both her fiancee and that Gilbert. "Gilbert!" She yelled as she jumped of the dock for the boat; she almost made it but missed by hardly an inch and fell straight into the water with a splash. "Damn you, Gilbert!" She yelled, hitting the water in frustration.

"Phew, that was close," said Gilbert, wiping sweat off his forehead. "What did she mean by Roderich being her fiancee? I thought you two were together?" Matthew asked confused by this.

Gilbert and Roderich looked at each other. "Well Mattie, to explain this to you, Roddy's parents arranged a marriage for him with Elizabeta. Even if Roderich doesn't want to marry her, she is dead set on marring him. However, I wont let that happen without a fight!" Gilbert held Roderich's hand. Roderich sighed "Gilbert, I'm just going to give up. I'm already engaged with her; there is nothing else I can really do," said Roderich, sadness seeping through his voice. Gilbert hugged him tightly and said, "Don't say that. We will find a way." Matthew looked at the two, wondering why people would want to separate two people, who obviously loved each other, and put them with someone they would not be happy with.

"Aww. Sorry to ruin the moment, but a little help here!" Matthias said desperately, trying to navigate the ship. Gilbert ran to help him.

Matthew never really thought about being with someone romantically, unlike Alfred who wanted to get a girl and live happily with her somewhere. _Away from me. _Matthew cringed at the thought. He didn't want to be left by Alfred for some woman; it scared him, but now that seemed a lot better than this. At least he would know Alfred was safe.

_Don't worry, Alfred. I will get you back. I'll be your hero at least once._

**School…. Anyway thank you to **_**psycheadelic vanity **_**for letting me know what a cravet is called :D. and no I do not hate Hungary I just needed someone for that part and come on she fit perfectly anyway thanks for reading review if you feel like it but but plese no flames they will serve for when I go to a bonfire I wanna make shpetsle!**

**NOTE: the Tony here is humanized Tony why is he human you may ask, because it might be weird for a alian to be working in a pirate ship idk but to me it is, I still wanted him to be in the story so I made him human:3 oh and Jack is Australia ya I edited just to let you guys know that well I don't anyone confused D: anyway lemme know what you think of it so far I want to know so I can improve!**


	3. chapter 3

_Fuck! _Alfred rubbed his head once again. He had fallen from his hammock. He just couldn't stay still during sleep, which was probably why, back at home, Mattie took the legs off the beds in their home. Alfred chuckled at the memory. He looked over to Jack and saw him still sleeping. Deciding it was okay to continue sleeping, he climbed back up deciding to get a little more shut eye.

"MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Alfred jumped out of his hammock, eyes wide in shock and fear. He looked up to see Jack giving him a big bright smile, as if he hadn't just scared the shit out of him. "Whyyyyy?" He grumbled.

"Because you looked so vulnerable, I just couldn't resist," chuckled Jack. _Ugh. Another day of busting my ass in the sun…but not for long. _Alfred thought while getting off the floor.

It has been four days since Alfred was captured, taken hostage, and kept at the mercy of that retched pirate! Alfred had pondered a lot about freedom, and he finally came up with a plan to escape and get back to his brother, Mattie. After a bunch of fantasies about non-realistic, but still cool, plans of escape, he finally came up with one that was reasonable and realistic. His plan was simple. All he would do was sneak out one night, steal a small boat, and sail his way back to his home. Or his rather smaller version of what once was…

The morning had started out normal, or at least from what Alfred could tell, this was the norm. The crew went to work after they had finished their breakfast, which consisted of some bread, fruits, and a lot of liquor. Alfred had decided to skip on the liquor; it was a lot stronger than beer so his body still couldn't handle a lot of it.

Alfred looked out to the sea. His heart sank a bit every passing minute he was getting farther and farther away from his brother. He didn't know when they would decide to stop on land so he could at least know where he was.

As for the captain, or "limey" as Tony liked to put it, he barely came out of his cabin, and when he did, he yelled at everyone, especially him. Seemed like the captain was always in a bad mood for some reason. He would spend hours in his cabin and get frustrated for no reason. Alfred sometimes wondered what he was doing in the there all the time. He hated the captain of the accursed ship he was trapped on. Probably because, as much as Alfred would deny it, the captain brought chills to Alfred. Especially when Tony and Jack tells him all about how merciless Arthur is when it comes to fights.

Stories like: _One time before the Captain had Kiku as his first mate, he had another man known as William Shansi. He tried turning in the captain to the royal navy. Captain found out about it and had him tied to the edge of the boat for three days. Then he shot him several times, smiling at each round he fired. _Well stories like those and more were passed around the ship. Although Alfred doubted most of those stories. No one could be that cruel. Right? Captain Kirkland did spare his life so that proved him not to be that much of a bastard. That confused Alfred more than anything. Why hadn't the captain killed him? Just because his first mate told him not to? Was that really it? Then all those stories couldn't be true. Either way Alfred didn't let those stories scare him much.

But those stories did get to him on some level. They just make Alfred hate pirates even more. It was a hate he carried ever since he was a kid. Alfred tried not to think to much about it, but it had been haunting him in his nightmares forever. "Hey stupid!" His thoughts were cut off. "Come on Al, we're gonna go eat," said Jack, signaling Alfred to follow him and Tony. Alfred nodded and dropped the crate he was moving. Another way those stories got to him was how they made him think about the captain, more than he would have liked. They made him become curious.

"Hello mates," said Jack as he sat down with his food. All the other crew members had also sat down eating, drinking, and talking. Alfred felt eerie just being near them. They all looked intimidating, not that Alfred couldn't handle himself, but still, being surrounded by people he didn't like was really unnerving. He got an apple and started to munch on it, listening to the tales the other men were spewing around.

"Jack o' boy how's ya day been?" A big bearded guy asked Jack, disgustingly eating his food. Jack laughed.

"O been good. Just showing Al here the ways of the sea," he said with a wink towards Alfred. _Yeah, more like trying scaring me shitless with your stories! _Alfred's eye twitched a little.

"Ah, the new prisoner." An ugly smirk full of yellow teeth appeared on a man's face.

"Oh you mean the one that was stupid enough to steal from us," said another. Alfred gritted his teeth. _They forgot the part where I kicked most of their butts! Granted, they got me in the end...but still..._

By this time, he was getting a little tired of their teasing and praising of their oh-so-great captain.

He got up and decided to go somewhere else before he lost his temper and risked getting into even more trouble. Seriously, they kept on insulting him even though _he was right there! _Ugh, stupid Jack and stupid pirates. How much longer would he have to take another day of this? It was unfair! All he wanted was to get back home to Mattie. _Fuck! H_e cursed as he threw the rest of his apple at the ocean.

Leaning against the railing, he didn't realize Kiku had come and joined him. "It's pretty, right?"

"AHHHHH!" Alfred yelled, almost falling off the ship. "Oh, it's just you Kiku," said Alfred, after recovering himself from that fright.

"Gomennasai, I didn't mean to scare you." Kiku apologized, still holding the small smile on his face. Kiku.

"Haha, it's okay. I'm okay." Alfed laughed.

"Good. I also apologize for forcing you to be here. I'm sure you have family to get back to…" Kiku said, looking at Alfred, sorry this had to happen.

"Eh? Oh yeah. My little brother he...means a lot to me. I just hope he isn't to scared without me." Kiku's smile turned sympathetic

"I am truly sorry for that."

"Heh. Don't be. It's my own fault for being here." Now that Alfred thought of it, the more and more the blame fell on him. He knew pirates were not to be messed with; yet, he didn't remember at the time.

"Alfred, I know it might take a while for you to adapt to your new settings and living like a pirate isn't always easy, but I saw that you aren't weak." Kiku was referring when he saw Alfred fight some of the men when they first kidnapped him. Alfred fought pretty well.

"Well yeah, comes from growing up with no one but..." Then it hit Alfred. Something he had been pondering about since he got here. "Wait Kiku, how exactly did you guys find me?" Alfred asked. Kiku looked at Alfred.

"Well that was easy. We asked around. Your town is pretty small, and you weren't careful when trespassing onto the ship. One of the cabin boys saw you so all we had to do was find you. I was a bit against it, but Captain Arthur was set on finding you." Kiku explained.

"Oh. Hey Kiku, how come you're a pirate but you seem...well, not like one. You're not cruel or brutal." Alfred asked, genuinely curious.

Then Alfred saw it: a dark flash in Kiku's eyes. "Oh, that's because you haven't seen me fight Alfred-san. You'd be surprised with how much blood I have shed." His voice was much too calm. Alfred gulped. Well, this was new. He laughed nervously.

"Ah well, it doesn't matter. Hehehe. I...um...well, I got to go to, um, sleep...yeah." Alfred stuttered a lot. Kiku's eyes lost their spark.

"Oh okay Alfred-san, goodnight. Oh and tomorrow we are going to be docking at "Fey Watch" town. Just thought you should know," said Kiku.

Alfred lit up. This was great they were docking. Maybe he could find his chance to escape waiting for him at "Fey Watch". Ah..."Fey Watch". That name sounded fantastic to him.

Arthur paced around in his quarters. _Damn. Where the hell did this French bastard hide! _Francis Bonnefoy. That bastard had stolen something very important of his.

_Arthur wandered around the bridge. The ship was steadily rocking on the waves, not going anywhere. A smile tugged at his lips. He played with the chain of the amulet. He looked out to the ocean thinking that this voyage had gone without any complications and any headaches. Arthur looked at the reflection of the moon in the ocean, his mind going into a state of peace, something he found rare these days._

_"Sir," came the frantic voice of one of his men. "Sir! We've got intruders! They've boarded the ship." He led Arthur to the railing of the ship. Arthur looked over and saw a dory floating in the waves next to his ship. Out in the distance, he saw two familiar ships fast approaching._

_"Tch. Francis and Antonio! Those rats just had to spoil my mood." Arthur muttered lowly._

_"All men prepare for battle and look out for any Frenchmen on the ship. Kill any on sight!" All of the crew moved fast on command. Arthur frantically raced to his quarters. He pushed open his door. "Hey! Just what do you think you are doing?" The malice that laced his tone and the murderous glint in his eyes made the other man in the room cower and pray for his life. "I asked you a question lad. It would be wise if you didn't ignore me." Slowly making his his way to the man, he saw that he was clutching on to his sword ready to fight, but what caught his attention was the thing he was holding on to with his other._

_"The map." A wicked smile formed on the captain's lips. "Hand it here and I might let your pathetic life go free."_

_"Never." The other man replied._

_"Ah, so it seems you do have some guts, for a Frenchman." Seeing that the other man was mostly all talk, he made a grab for the map._

_Once he had it, the other man started to to pull back as well. Arthur growled. Damn, he had wanted for this to be fast. He kicked the other, forcing him to the ground, and pulled the map to him. Consequently, the map ripped in two with all the force it was put through. Arthur thought nothing of it though and put the piece he had in his coat. Then he pulled out his sword and pierced the man on the ground through his chest. He grinned and leaned down to grab the other piece of the map when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and everything went black._

_Two French pirate figures stood over his unconscious body, and one grabbed the map not realizing it was ripped in half. They smirked and headed back to their ship._

_"Sir! Wake up!" Arthur blinked, his head was pounding. He looked around and groaned. The ship was in severe condition. Both Francis and Antonio has attacked him and managed to overpower him. He grit his teeth, but there was nothing he could do. Well, not with the condition the ship was in. They had to dock at the nearest port to get repairs. Then he could get them and get back his property._

Arthur slammed his fist against the wall and scowled at the thought of that night. Francis was hiding, and he had half of the map with him. He knew Antonio had helped him. Arthur chuckled lowly. Oh, those cowards can't even face him alone.

The part of the map they stole, he needed to get it back. Arthur had found the map that led to the hidden treasure of the long missing Captain Ivan Braginski. _That fucker hid it all for himself. _

Everything was set. In a matter of time, he would have all that wonderful loot for himself. He could already imagine the beautiful golden coins and the jewels that glistened in the light, but most of all, he could feel the glory, the fame, and the victory he would put over those bastards, Antonio and Francis. Yes, there was nothing Arthur wanted more than that treasure, and he would do whatever it took to get it!

AN:** hey! wow it has been awhile since i last updated XD. been busy with school (and fuck who am i kidding I'm a lazy fuck with low self esteem) but school has been bothering me, ugh what an exhausting year! but I'm back now also i re-read the last two chapters and thought to myself ehh it could be better so i might edit them some time soon or after this story is complete idk when, also please, please, please give me your constructive criticism (note how i said constructive aka no flames or rudeness, or I'll eat you) your opinion can help me better my writing. also my friend mentioned something about pirate talk and old english is different to the dialogue ( ) that I'm using now soo can someone please help XD anyway happy reading.  
**


End file.
